


You Mean the World to Me

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, FUCK, Heavy Angst, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, bless my soul, im sad, im very dead inside wowowowow, it's getting out of control, pls make me STOP with the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: “Peter?” Pepper’s voice came from the door to the house. “Can you come inside for a moment?” Peter gave a small nod and dragged his feet up the steps and into the house that he now hated because it was so empty without Tony.“What’s up?” He asked as cheerily as he could considering the circumstances.“Tony made something for you; one of the holograms. You should listen to it.”





	You Mean the World to Me

“Peter?” Pepper’s voice came from the door to the house. “Can you come inside for a moment?” Peter gave a small nod and dragged his feet up the steps and into the house that he now hated because it was so empty without Tony. 

“What’s up?” He asked as cheerily as he could considering the circumstances. 

“Tony made something for you; one of the holograms. You should listen to it.” 

“Okay…” He agreed even though everything in him told him not to. 

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look before leading him into a room that was near the back of the house. She let him walk into the room and then she turned, closed the door, and left. 

There was the signature IronMan helmet sitting on the table. Peter sucked in a shaky breath and pressed the little button on the side of the helmet that he knew would play the hologram. He stood standing there staring at the thing until Tony appeared with a sad smile plastered onto his lips. 

“ _Hey Underoos_.” Just hearing his voice brought tears to Peter’s eyes. “ _I’d like to apologize before anything else. You’ve been through something like this one too many times already and I just had to add onto that. I wasn’t planning on this to happen. I hope you know that. I was planning on coming back and introducing you to Morgan and getting back those movie and pizza nights. I guess things don’t always work out that way, huh? Well clearly not. Maybe it’s just my shitty Stark luck or that shitty Parker luck that you always used to talk about_.” Tony let out a small laugh that turned watery at the end.

“ _I dunno. All I know is that I love you, and I really want to hug you and be able to tell you that you mean a lot to me. I know that you know, but I want to tell you. You helped me through a lot kid. And I’m not just saying that. Like you helped me with the whole Germany thing which I don’t think I ever apologized for dragging you into that, but yeah. You helped me deal with the aftermath of that. Like the losing the only family I’ve ever had part. You became my family, and you made me genuinely happy. We had so many inside jokes and we were just dumb scientists who upgraded superhero suits every other day_.” 

Tony had started shedding tears somewhere in there and so had Peter. Peter couldn’t handle it. He really couldn’t. It was all too much to hear this and not be able to hug his mentor and tell him that he loved him too. 

The recording went on. 

“ _God, I can’t even explain how much you mean to me. I would’ve been extremely lost without you kiddo. I hope you know that. I hope you know that the only reason I did this time travel thing was because of you. I wasn’t going to do it, but then I looked at that picture we took together with your Stark Internship paper. I knew that everything would be worth it if I got to see my kid again. And so I did it. I don’t regret it. Maybe a little because now Morgan doesn’t have a dad, but at least everyone else gets to live their lives. At least they all get to be happy and everything. That’s what I want for you. Don’t sit around and wallow in sadness because I’m gone. Go out there and live your life to the fullest. Go out there and show the world what Spider-Man can do. Be something like the next IronMan. I know you can do it. You’re so gifted Pete. You really are and once you realize that then you’ll go so far in life. You’ll change things, and I’ll be watching from above with a proud smile on my face_.”

Peter let out a broken sob. Why him? Why did they have to take _him_? One of the only people that Peter had left. One of the only people who believed in Peter and pushed him forward. It was just _unfair_. 

Tony did all of this _for_ Peter. He figured out time travel for Peter. He left his family that he had built for Peter. He fought Thanos for the second time for Peter. He _died_ for Peter. 

Peter hugged himself and ignored the nagging thoughts about how it was his fault.

“ _Don’t ever doubt that. I’ll always be proud of you. I always have been. You really are a special kid. You’re one of those few good people left in this shitty world and that won’t change. You’ll always be that great person who everyone loves. I want Morgan to be like that. I know she will because Pepper’s her mom and Pepper is honestly the best. And I know she will because I know you. I know you’ll make it your mission to be her older brother and teach her all the good habits. Just do me a favor and don’t take her web slinging please.”_ Peter let out a laugh at that. Of course Tony would say something like that. He was Tony Stark after all. _“Oh and don’t go teaching her how to blow up my lab like we did those few times. That wasn’t fun, and I’m pretty sure Pepper was debating on breaking up with me. Good thing that she liked you. She always had a soft spot for you. I’m pretty sure everyone did_.

“ _Anyway. I’m going to wrap this up because I’m about to start crying like a baby if I keep talking. Just know that I love you, and I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me and I appreciate you for just being you. Go show the world some Peter Parker_.” 

When it finished Peter was sobbing so hard that he could barely breathe. It all hurt so bad, and he hated it. He wished that he could go back and change it all. He wanted Tony back. He wanted to hug him and tell him that he appreciated him too and that he wouldn’t be the superhero he was without the guidance that Tony provided. He wanted to tell him that he loved him as well. He just had so much to say, but he couldn’t say it because Tony was gone and he wasn’t coming back. And Peter didn’t know if he would ever be able to get over that even if Tony wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck me, I'm sorry, but also not:))
> 
> I think I'm dying though. Like my head is POUNDING and I feel like death. Sksksk let us hope that I'm not sick again because I will literally sob. Fuckkkkfkdjhfhdsfhdshfdskjhfdshf. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this and pls leave a like or comment!!<333


End file.
